


October 19, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you too busy to help your daughter with protecting people in Smallville from villains?'' Supergirl asked before Amos scowled.





	October 19, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''Are you too busy to help your daughter with protecting people in Smallville from villains?'' Supergirl asked before Amos scowled and pointed at the stack of papers on the kitchen table that he continued to organize.

THE END


End file.
